


The Suicide Squad

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Evillll, F/M, Fools, Team Bonding, agent Christopher is still evil, and she is deadly, did you think there would be no Rittenhouse, emma/being the worst, enchantress is here, it gets violent..... Lucy just burned a bunch of people to death!, it's another au, know that i think about it none of these make sense out of context, more senseless government endorsed killing, not your grandma's AU, supervillaian au... kind of, tags will change as time goes on, the true otp, this one is brutal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: Task force X is assembled out of the worlds most dangerous criminals forced to work for the government. Will friendship redemption or possibly love bloom?





	1. Chapter 1

Agent Denise Christopher sighed arranging the files in front of her until there was a knock at her door.   
Nodding at the appreance of the office she said “come in!” seeing the solider she summoned She smiled “Colonial Logan glad you could make it.”   
Wyatt nodded saying “you requested me ma’am ?”  
Agent Christopher nodded “yes Wyatt you will be the field commander of a brand new covert actions group. Dubbed Taskforce X”  
Wyatt asked “task force X ma’am?”   
Agent Christopher nodded pushing the first folder towards him waiting for him to open it before saying “first up is Garcia Flynn. One of the top marksmen in the world. He used to work for us before his family was killed by the mob. He then went on a revenge tear across much of Eastern Europe. He then bounced around the world for a while earning himself the nickname Dead shot.”  
Wyatt was stunned but before he could say anything Agent Christopher replaced the file in his hand with a different one saying “Doctor Lucy Preston. Talented historian until a wrong time wrong place accident granted her ice powers. Doctor Preston then developed a spilt personality which emerged as a criminal known as killer frost. The killer frost personality and most of her powers in brought in situations of extreme stress either physical or emotional.”   
Wyatt was then about to voice a complaint when Agent Christopher held up a hand to silence him “Next is Rufus Carlin, genius engineer who used to work for Connor mason before begin exposed to an odd substance allowing him to slightly alter the flow of time… following his exposure to this substance and the mental breakdown that followed. He adopted the Persona clock king in an attempt to find a way to cure himself of his condition. We have of course seen to it that this will not happen.”   
Wyatt knowing better then to try and interrupt let Agent Christopher continue” Jiya a former Bomb tech with the army. Until things went wrong. After being exposed to an odd chemical almost everything she touches turns into a bomb in practice. Forced underground By the DOD she adopted the name plastique and has been running around the world until see met Rufus. Those two made quite combo before we finally caught them.”   
Agent Christopher showed the last folder “and Finally Victor Allmoinch better known as KGbeast a Russian Mercenary who is obsessed with the father land and wants to return it back to the days of the soviet union. He was captured attacking a military base.” Agent Christopher stopped her briefing and gave Wyatt a look that asked any questions.  
Wyatt took the chance exclaiming “all of these people are criminals! You can’t honestly be trying to recruit them! What makes you think they would even help us!?”  
Agent Christopher smiled “Are you familiar with the caret and the stick Colonel Logan?”  
Wyatt nodded and Agent Christopher finshed “the carrot is for every mission they complete we will remove time form there sentence.”   
Wyatt asked carefully “and the stick?”   
Agent Christopher smiled evilly sliding a file over explaining “every member of the squad…with the exception of yourself will be implanted with a device a tracker…and explosive. Small as a rice grain and as powerful as a hand grenade. If they disobey an order, try to escape anything. Boom they heads are gone just like that.”  
Wyatt winced “nasty bit of business”   
Agent Christopher simply said “the carrot and the stick Colonial.”

 

Belle Reave Prison Complex:   
The Prison was a cold damp Bunker deep underground somewhere in the rocky mountains. Wyatt Logan entered the prison signing in his gun before entering the main cells area. Following Agent Christopher closely.  
“hope you are ready colonial because today is the big day” Agent Christopher said gleefully   
Wyatt hung his shoulders down with less enthusiasm saying “Yes Ma’am”  
Agent Christopher noticed Wyatt’s lack of enthusiasm but chose to ignore it punching in a few buttons on a key pad and opening up a small metal room where the members of task force X where all assembled. The man known as KGBeast had just punched the door on the other side of the room and everyone was arguing.   
Agent Christopher sized up the situation before saying with authority “Sit Down!”  
The assembled team all sat down awkwardly as Agent Christopher walked in with Wyatt staying by the door she begin to explain “My name is Dennis Christopher and I’m here to indoctrinate you convicts into our special forces”  
The Convicts on the ground grumbled as Agent Christopher continued “ Task force X is a off the books government program using Criminals with no chance of release to preform impossible missions Succeed and I will shave time off of your sentences”  
Dr. Preston asked carefully “and if we fail?”   
Agent Christopher rolled her eyes “you will be dead any other stupid questions”  
Rufus asked”yea what’s the stuff in our necks? A tracker?”  
Agent Christopher nodded saying “yes and a powerful explosive. Disobey an order try to escape. Hell even give me a correct answer to slowly and I will blow your head clean off your shoulders!”  
KGbeast stood up boldly “you would not bring us here just to kill us” he said calling her bluff   
Agent Christopher smiled answering “hmmm you belive so? Well the exit is that way” she said waving her arm at the door she came in through. KGbeast walked forward stepping outside of the door within a second of him leaving the room a loud beeping was heard for a second and then with a Boom his head flew off his shoulders leaving a lifeless body to fall to the floor  
Agent Christopher turned back to the room of assembled criminals “anyone else?” no one moved to stunned to say anything   
Agent Christopher smiled again and indicted for Wyatt to step forward “now this is colonial Logan he will be your field commander for all of your operations including this one. And before you all get any idea’s the bombs in your necks are tied to his heart beat he dies you die. Understand?”  
Everyone nodded Agent Christopher carried on “now your mission is simple I need you to make an example out of Queen bee. A crack pot dictator of the small nation of Belaya. Now I don’t want her dead! I want a message sent kill her advisors destroy the country do whatever will achieve the goal but do not kill her understood convicts!” they all nodded meekly “great colonel Logan will give you the details when you wake up” she said before taking a step back letting the door close and the room fill with knock out gas.


	2. First mission....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad go on there first mission.

Lucy Preston awoke with a start as a car hit a pothole. She saw that she was in the suit they built for her to help her channel her powers. She glanced around at the other members of her team recognizing some of the outfits having seen them on tv.   
She was about to panic remembering the bomb in her neck when a voice said “Easy Doctor Preston. Breath.” A man’s voice she recognized as Colonial Logan said   
Lucy nodded reigning herself as she saw the rest of the squad start to wake up.   
Wyatt once everyone was awake started “alright we are about 6 miles away from the beealiyan border. We will be moving in two teams and will maintain constant radio communication. Team one is Dead shot and myself. We will be taking out Queen Bee’s advisors/ generals. Clock king and plastique and killer frost you guys will be causing chaos on the ground. Maximum destruction of government property. Question’s?”  
When no one said anything Wyatt nodded responding “ok get ready we are online in 40 minutes.” 

Beealyia-   
Wyatt stepped away form the squad as the team got ready for their assault. Turning on the secure radio he called “Flag to Waller come in.” he radioed using his and Dennis assigned codenames.   
Agent Christopher responded “this is Waller. What is your status flag?”  
Wyatt sighed saying “the team is getting ready now. Ma’am I have to protest this taskforce for the record.”  
The line was quiet for a second before she responded “your more the welcome to Flag just know that if you did there would be no one to stop me from putting dear Jessica into a coma…. Or form having my people dissect her…”  
Wyatt put his lips together before sighing loudly saying “I withdraw my Objection’s”   
“good. get the job done flag… Waller out” Wyatt sighed after Agent Christopher signed off and headed back over to the squad.  
Flynn was checking his weapons before asking “what was that all about.”   
Wyatt sighed saying “just giving Agent Christopher an update.” Before addressing the entire squad “alright listen up be back here by 1600 hours. If you’re not Christopher will write you off.” Looking at the squad so that they catch his meaning   
Rufus nodded responding nervously “ok… don’t be late got it” the turned to leave but Wyatt stopped them for a second first   
“And Good luck out there.” The squad nodded before heading out into the street.   
Flynn looked at him and said “read to go flag?” He chuckled making fun of the codename   
Wyatt grinned happy for some banter “oh like Dead shot is so much better” before they headed to a vintage point across from the Capital.

Roof top vintage point:   
Wyatt lay down on the roof with spotting equipment while Flynn lay next to him with a sniper rifle. “I heard what you said to Christopher on the radio” Flynn said adjusting his scope.   
Wyatt zoomed in with his equipment saying “I have no idea what you’re talking about”   
Flynn chuckled “Yes you do. This task force doesn’t sit right with you…which makes me wonder why exactly you are here willingly…”  
Wyatt simply looked at Flynn and said “do your job or I will blow your head off.” Before looking back thorough the scope.   
Flynn decided to change the topic and not push Wyatt saying “target one sighted”  
Wyatt nodded “height 36 feet… wind 12 KPH moving north”  
Flynn adjusted for the variables saying “I have the shot”  
Wyatt answered “wait for team two” then two blocks down the street a gas station exploded. The people on the ground whipped around in surprise and Flynn started firing hitting every target in the area.  
Wyatt spotted movement and yelled “tanks! Time to move” and pushed Flynn away and made a hasty exit.  
A few minutes earlier:  
“And good luck” Wyatt said as the second team left the ally and into the street.  
The team crept out into the streets unsure what to do Rufus spoke up first “you guys heard what Wyatt said right?” hoping he wasn’t going crazy.  
Lucy nodded “yea. He protested this entire situation.”  
Jiya shook her head “he just probably doesn’t want to work with convicts.”  
Before anyone could say anymore they saw a juicy target a gas station being run by government personal. Rufus sighed “well now’s the time.”   
The two girls next to him nodded and Jiya grabbed an object turning it into a bomb and Lucy released killer frost. Jiya throw the object causing the station to explode. And Rufus begin to alter car drivers perceptions of time causing massive accidents. Killer frost sealed closed the doors to the on fire gas stations laughing as people screamed for help inside. Jiya carried on throwing bombs destroying multiple buildings.  
Rufus glanced at his watch the time reading 3:46 and was about to call out that they need to move when the low rumbling of heavy machinery was heard and a tank approached. Jiya grabbed a discarded show throwing it at the tank but it exploded harmlessly off the amour. “it is time to go!” Rufus yelled as the team followed him down an alley and towards the rendezvous point.   
Wyatt heard them coming holding up his gun but only seeing it was the team he sighed and said “come on it’s time to go!” the team climbed into their car and managed to speed across the border in Quarac.  
Wyatt stooped at a small air field getting out and turning on his radio “Waller this is Flag Opertion completed.”  
The voice came over the other side “that’s affirmative well done flag tell the convicts about their reward and then stow them for transport. Waller out”   
Flynn looked around “so it that it?”   
Wyatt sighed and said “yep all of you now have one year off of your sentences”  
Rufus stuttered “one year?! You do know all of us have multiple life sentences right”  
Wyatt nodded sadly “Listen I will try and put in a word with Christopher but until then just relax. You will wake up back in your cells like nothing happened.”   
The squad was about to ask what he meant before they were all knocked out by sleeping gas in the car. Leaving just Wyatt to pack them up. 

Elsewhere:   
Dennis Christopher could not be happier her little Suicide Squad was doing wonderfully. However they were down a body. Something she was in the process of rectifying.   
The blond woman was strapped to a chair groaning in pain as a giant needle withdraw from her neck leaving a X shaped scar. Agent Christopher smiled walking up to the woman saying “welcome to the Suicide Squad Miss Logan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefuly you enjoyed it I really tried to make it clear wyatt didn't like this and sorry Dennis fans but she is straight up evil in this AU. also enchantress Jessica next chapter (as well as a possible garcy dance ohhhhhhh don't want to say to much)   
> any feed back as always is welcomed


	3. bin shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad is sent on there second mission to a french mansion to rescue an agent

Belle reave prison:   
Lucy Preston sat in her cell reading a book. It had been nearly a week since the Belaya mission and sometimes she could almost convince herself it was a bad dream. But it was not all bad she had some more privilege’s now like access to the prison library. She had not seen anyone else from the squad but overheard the guards saying that they had orders to be nicer to certain prisoners Lucy figured that is likely Wyatt behind her new found fortunes. Just then she was ripped out of her thoughts by a funny smell and then passed out.

Lucy woke up to hear a woman screaming in terror. Blinking away the fuzzy spots on her vision she saw a blond woman crying terrified   
“shh it’s ok” Flynn tried but the woman was too scared to answer   
Lucy figuring she looked less threating then Flynn and stepped forward “hey I’m Lucy….we do not want hurt you… what’s your name?”  
The blond woman stopped crying at the friendly voice saying sadly “Jessica…Jessica Logan”  
Rufus spoke up “Logan as in Wyatt?!”  
Jessica grew calmer “do you know my husband?! Do you work with him?”  
The squad all made eye contact and knew why Wyatt was here even though he clearly disagreed with Christopher’s methods.   
Before they could answer the big metal doors opened and Christopher and Wyatt entered. Christopher saw the squad and smiled “I see you have all met your brand new addition. She will be called enchantress in the field.” Wyatt shifted at the sight of Jessica as she cowered in the corner concern showed on his face for a second before he reined it in.  
The squad thought she looked harmless but knew better if Christopher recruited her she is dangerous.  
Christopher smiled “I hope you all had an enjoyable week because it’s time to work” she pushed a button and a screen lowered showing a red haired woman Christopher continued “This is Agent Emma Whitmore. She was sent on a deep cover assignment eighteen months ago. She then disappeared. However she popped up on our radar and sent out a distress code. She is being held in a classical French mansion on the outskirts of Paris. You are to entire posing as party guests find the agent and extract her. Questions?” Christopher said looking to each member of the squad when none where forthcoming she nodded “Wyatt will have the details when you land in France” the squad sighed as the familiar smell entered the room after the door sealed before they all passed out.

Warehouse, Paris France:  
Garcia Flynn woke up with a groan muttering “I’m getting very tired of getting drugged all the time” sitting up from the hard floor.   
Wyatt was sitting at a table a few feet away cleaning his gun nervously “Would you prefer the guards clubbing you over the head?” he joked before getting serious “I will talk to Christopher see if there is another less disorienting method of transit”  
Slowly the rest of the squad begins to wake up. Jessica woke up with a gasp and begin to hyper ventilate Wyatt rushed over “Jessica listen it’s me. Wyatt breathe deeply” she begin to calm hearing the sound of her husband’s voice “there you go your safe.”  
Wyatt glanced up to see the squad’s concerned faces he nodded his thanks for there concern and got to business “alright guys this one should be easy. Dead shot killer frost myself and enchantress will enter the party as guests” Jessica flinched noticeably after being called enchantress she reached back and touched the scar where Christopher implanted the bombs and knew she need to stay strong.  
Wyatt continued “Clock king and Plastique you are to hack mansion security and act as the getaway driver respectively. All goes according to plan we are in and out before anyone knows we are there.”   
The squad nodded Wyatt wondered off to report to Christopher. After a moments silence Rufus asked “so Jessica…why exactly did Christopher recruit you”   
Jessica looked like she thought about not answering before realizing that Wyatt trusted them inspite of their past so she answered “Wyatt was away on deployment somewhere… he couldn’t say. I had a day off work so I decided to go to the flea market to find something to decorate our house… well I found something the most beautiful earn I had ever seen. But little did I know it contained something bad. A witch’s spirt. It processed me and it comes out when I say….its name”   
Lucy finished “enchantress.”  
The squad looked at her in surprise as she carried on “it was a old…very old Mayan myth. Of a god queen that inhabits the worthy to rule over the people.”   
Rufus stared at her “and how do you know this?”  
Flynn chided “it might have something to do with her PHD in history and Anthropology?” he said rolling his eyes   
Wyatt came back saying “alright we do we want to eat?” the yelling of pizza toppings could be hard for 3 blocks.

The next day:  
Flynn adjusted his bow tie saying “I hate penguin suits”   
Lucy smiled “I don’t knows seems like a good look for you”  
Wyatt put his clip into his Glock and responded “you kids can flirt back in prison for now let’s get it done” he gave Lucy a wink as she blushed badly and spluttered.  
Flynn recovered better returning “is that a promise boss?”   
Wyatt stepped out of the van inviting Jessica to lean on him as he answered with a laugh “only if you’re a good boy.”   
Flynn smiled “then I shall be on my best behavior.” Offering his arm for Lucy to take as they approached the front of the mansion.  
The squad entered the main doors showing there invitation with smiles once they were inside the couples separated as Wyatt reminded over the radio “remember we are looking for locked doors armed guards something that suggests they are holding someone” him and Jessica went towards the drinks table.  
Flynn smiled at Lucy “care for a dance?”  
Lucy blushed but took the offered hand.   
An elegant waltz begins as the two entered the dance floor Wyatt and Jessica carefully went up a flight of stairs pretending to drink and chat. In the van outside Rufus reported “hang on I may have something”  
Flynn and Lucy spun around the dance floor before Flynn muttered “me as well 3 guards on the ground floor. They look they are armed with sub machine guns.”  
Rufus said “well that backs up what I found…” clearly upset Flynn stole his thunder   
Wyatt leaned against the railing “ok… Clock king make some noise to distract those guards. Dead shot, killer frost make your way around to the back of the building Enchantress and I are going for the package” Jessica and Wyatt made their way down the stairs stopping just left of the main door.   
Rufus set off an alarm in the up stairs distracting the guards letting Wyatt and Jessica sneak into the door and done another set of stairs into a basement. Wyatt pulled out his gun as Jessica joked “you know when I said I wanted to be more involved in what you do this isn’t really what I meant” she gulped nervously as Wyatt smiled before creeping forward slashing a guards throat and opening up a door to see the agent sitting on a chair   
“Agent Whitmore?” Wyatt asked after clearing the corners   
Emma nodded responding “yes… who are you?”  
Wyatt answered “I’m your uncle Sam making sure you don’t miss thanks giving. Come on” he finished free her and reporting “Flag to all team members package secure we are on our way out”  
The squad acknowledged as Wyatt Jessica and Emma followed the cellar towards the exit they were just getting outside Wyatt saw the van pull forwards he turned around to tell Emma that they were out only to see her holding a knocked Jessica in one hand and a gun in the other. She said coldly “give Christopher my best.” Before pulling the trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhaahahh *cough* hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahah   
> Clif Hanger >:D well as always your thoughts are welcome and the next chapter will future some very angry unhinged killers. plus Jessica may say the magic word ohhhhh anyway hopefully you enjoyed and have a good one


	4. Enchantress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica realized she had to she grimaced took another deep breath and said “enchantress”  
> Warning this chapter gets bit *cough* nasty you have been warned

Wyatt hit the ground hard. He felt the bullet enter him and begin to pass out as Emma dragged away Jessica to a different waiting car.   
Flynn heard the gunshot and rushed over but was to late Emma was gone and Wyatt lay in a pool of blood. Flynn cursed putting pressure on the wound as Rufus ran over “oh no he dies our bombs go off!”  
Flynn growled “help me and he won’t die!” Rufus nodded snapping out of it and helping Flynn and Jiya asked “wait where Jessica is…and the package”  
Flynn responded “if I’m reading our circumstance right the person we came to rescue just shot Wyatt and kidnapped Jessica.”   
Lucy was visibly shaking we she said “I’ll call Waller” as she took Wyatt’s radio trying to ignore the blood before turning it on   
Christopher’s cold voice returned “flag it’s about time report!”  
Lucy gulped “this is killer frost flag his been hit. The package was a trap and a traitor”  
Christopher audibly sighed “I’m assuming you’re on the com because flag is unable to talk.”  
Lucy stammered “yes ma’am”  
Christopher asked aggressively “what aren’t you telling me convict?!”  
Lucy said quickly “they got enchantress”  
Christopher sighed “alright squad your mission just changed. Take Flag to the hospital my people will take it from there.”  
Lucy asked “what about Jessica ma’am?”  
Christopher corrected “enchantress will not be allowed to fall into enemy hands.” She muttered under her breath “great now I need another replacement for both of them. No way he is going to listen to me now”   
Lucy gulped “sorry what was that ma’am I’m going through some interference you want us to rescue enchantress”  
Christopher bulked "what you are on about convict”  
Lucy faked “ma’am? Ma’am?”  
Christopher said “killer frost I know you can hear me! DO AS I SAY OR I WILL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF”  
Lucy made her choice “your transmission are grubled…proceeding with last order to rescue Enchantress” and with that she dropped her radio the squad looked at her a mixture of shook and determination.   
Rufus looked like he was about to protest and then he saw the blood seeping through his hands took a deep breath and said “what’s the plan?”  
Lucy responded by rolling up Wyatt’s sleeve revealing a small device strapped to his arm roughly the size and shape of a cell phone she touched Jessica’s face revealing a map with a dot and a box with the word Detonate she swallowed nervously as she ignored that option taking off the tracker and said “follow her”

Jessica woke up to see Emma staring at her form across what seemed to be a box van with a look that was a mixture of interest and disgust as she asked “so what are you supposed to be”  
Jessica didn’t move and refused to answer as Emma continued “because all your little friends are criminal’s murders. But you your claim to fame is that you’re an army wife. Not exactly a shoe in for a special ops squad”   
Jessica sat there scared but refused to say anything Emma smiled sadistically “we do know your married to that guy I shot back there”  
Jessica squeaked out “Wyatt?!”  
Emma smiled seeing that Jessica finally said something snapping her fingers “that’s him I do hope he’s ok” she fake pouted “bleeding out alone on the sidewalk while his wife is kidnapped” she made a tsking tsking noise “those criminal’s most likely abandoned him. Well that’s what he gets”  
the van pulled up to a small warehouse and Jessica was hauled inside and sat down on a small chair in the center of the room emma pulled up another chair “now my friends here are very interested in your little band of misfits so you’re going to tell us everything. Most importantly who sent you.”

JIya floored it down the French roads laying into the horn as she went zig zagging through traffic. Rufus hovered above Wyatt his hands glowing as Flynn asked “is this honestly going to work”  
Rufus answered “in theory yes. I slow down time for his wound making him bleed out a lot slower…”  
Flynn nodded looking at Lucy noticeably shaking he slid over to her saying “it’s going to be fine”   
Lucy nodded “she hasn’t done it yet so she won’t do it now she hasn’t done it yet so she won’t do it now” she repeated over and over rocking her self   
Flynn reached out gently taking her hand “she wont take us out because she still needs us”  
Lucy blushed at the touch and nodded taking deep breaths “right you’re absolutely right….”  
Flynn in an attempt to distract her prompted “so when were you last in Paris?”  
Lucy gave a how did you know frown before answering as Flynn smiled “senior year of high school I had the privilege to spend a summer here working for a museum”  
Flynn was about to ask something else when Jiya said form the front “she is in one place. A warehouse about a 200 meters a head”   
Lucy released Flynn’s head releasing she was still holding it and awkwardly babbled “yea right ok let’s do this” the squad opened the doors to the van and stepped out into the street.

Jessica sat in complete darkness after being blindfolded and had been asked a variety of questions for the past few minutes. She had not answered any but she knew Emma would soon step up her interrogation.   
Emma sighed saying “to think we were just starting to get along Jessica” there was the sound of a battery turning on and and the whoosh of water as Jessica feet her feet get wet she gulped getting ready for the pain when the sound of gunshots explosions and screams came from outside   
Emma glanced over surprised “hmm maybe they are more loyal then we thought.” Jessica heard the sound of something being picked up off a table and Emma leaving.  
Jessica sat there thinking that they were there for here she needed to help them. She took a deep breath to steady herself before losing her nerve thinking they will be fine they don’t need her. Another bigger explosion occurred outside. Jessica realized she had to she grimaced took another deep breath and said “enchantress”

Flynn fired two shots killing two more enemies as Killer frost froze someone alive Jiya was throwing anything she could get her hands on but the squad was running out of ammo and were outnumbered just then the world darkened as if an eclipse just happened just then Jessica emerged but it wasn’t Jessica as the squad had seen her skin was paler and she wore an odd green unitard type outfit complete with a tiara with a jewel that glowed.  
The Hostiles whipped around to face her. She pointed at two of them and spoke odd words causing their heads to twist and their necks to break. The others tried to fire at her but she pointed at them as well causing an odd block fog to shoot out of her tiara causing there skin to melt off. As all this happened she laughed with an odd echoing laugh. Each enemy dying in more deadly and bizarre ways then the last.   
She picked up the last alive enemy off the floor enchantress demanded “where is Whitmore!” her voice echoing   
The man stuttered “I don’t know shortly after we fall under attack he left with some of the other big shoots!”  
Enchantress demanded “where!”  
The man pleaded “I don’t know!”   
Enchantress said then “you are useless to me!”  
The man pleaded “no please don’t!”  
Enchantress simply touched the center of his chest and smiled as the man burst into flames screaming all the while.  
Rufus turned around and throw up. Jiya gently patted his back as coughed   
Enchantress walked slowly towards the squad “asking where is he?!”  
Flynn asked “who?”  
Lucy answered “Wyatt. He is in the van” pointing at the vehicle Enchantress nodded   
She approached the van and stood over Wyatt her jewel glowing   
Rufus asked “what are you doing?!”  
Enchantress said “I am healing him”  
Rufus asked “no offense but you don’t seem like the healing type”  
Enchantress laughed wickedly “normally you are right. However it is one of the four tenants of my symbiotic relationship”   
Flynn asked “four tenant’s?”  
Enchantress rolled her eyes as the healing begun “yes I will ensure the survival of the mate of my host at any cost.”  
Jiya quipped “we prefer significant other these days.”  
Enchantress smiled lightly “noted”  
Soon she stopped glowing slumping down “this took quite a bit out of me and I can’t remain in this form anymore. His wound is not fully healed but you should be able to help him” and with that there a brief flash before it was back to being Jessica who then promptly passed out.

Military hospital location classified:  
Christopher watched at the squad hung out in colonel Logan’s room clearly concerned for his safety and happy to hear that his recovery is well underway. She knew that she really didn’t have to let the prisoners see him but she figured it was prudent after all. She mused as she picked up the picture of Flynn and Preston holding hands. The more attachment’s people have they easier they are to control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you liked it. as always Christopher always has an plan and what are the other 3 tenets!? who knows (well me but that's beside the point) as always leave your thoughts and feedback!


	5. I love new York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad is separated as Flynn and Rufus deal with newbies and Lucy deals with the consequences of her actions

Lucy woke up not in her usual cell but in a small 3x3 concrete cell. It was pitch black as he Lucy sat alone for a minute eventually a small slot opened in the door as Christopher said “Hello Doctor. Consider this you’re only warning disobey an order again and I blow your head off” with that she closed the small slot leaving Lucy in the dark. Lucy heard distantly “see you in three months” she curled up into a ball and shivered.   
Flynn woke up with a groan in the familiar room he turned over and saw Rufus who saw him and said “not this again”   
Flynn rolled over and saw two people he did not recognize and sighed “looks like we have rookies”   
The two people turned towards Flynn and Rufus demanding “Who are you people who did I get here!”  
Before Flynn or Rufus could answer the door opened and the familiar shoot of Christopher was heard “sit down!”   
The two new people compiled as Christopher smiled “for those of you who don’t know me my name is Dennis Christopher and today is your lucky day”  
The two other prisoners looked disinterested as Flynn rolled his eyes and Rufus shuddered Christopher continued “I’m here to induct you convicts into our special forces. Succeed and I shave time off your sentences”  
The other two prisoners sat up seeing a chance to escape Christopher smiled cruelly “now before you get any bright ideas that itch on the back of your neck your feeling. That’s a nanotech explosive and tracker. Disobey and order try to escape hell give me a correct answer to slowly and I blow your head off understood?”  
Flynn asked “where’s the colonel?”  
Christopher pushed her lips together “still in the hospital. I will be running this operation and I’m much more eager to make sure the bomb’s work then him so don’t test me dead shot” her meaning clearly displayed in her tone.  
Rufus cleared his throat “uhh where is the rest of the team?”  
Christopher sighed “their skills are not needed in this operation.” She pointed to the two newbies saying “this is Hector Manias Better known as black spider. Former mob hitman and Erik temples, known as the safe cracker famed bulger”  
The two looked over to Flynn and Rufus as Christopher introduced “this is dead shot and clock king listen to them and you won’t die….probably any questions?”  
Flynn asked “yeah… what exactly is the mission.”  
Christopher pushed a button “this man is a reporter with the New Yorker. He is also an information broker with Intel we really don’t want on the street. Your mission is twofold break into his office and steals the Intel from his safe. And kill him.”  
Christopher waited to see if there were any questions when none were forth coming she stepped out the room and said “sleep well” the gas filled the room again as Flynn sighed “I’m getting tired of this” before passing out.

Flynn blinked back into awareness realizing her strapped on a chair in a cargo plane in the air. He glanced to his left and Rufus just waking up next to him grumbling about a headache. Flynn sighed and said “you awake back there?” referring to the two newbies siting with their backs to them.  
Black spider responded “yea”  
While the safe cracker answered “barely”   
Christopher crackled into her ears through there com’s “wakey wakey convicts you’re almost to the drop zone”  
Rufus said “drop zone? Did she say drop zone? I don’t know how to skydive”  
Just then there was a loud beeping of an alarm. Soon the team had metal rise up around them locking them into odd cubes then a trap door on the plane opened dropping the cubes into the open air.  
Rufus was screaming his head off as the team fell towards the ground Flynn yelled “Waller!” as a proximity detector warned him of his impending Collison with the ground   
Christopher smiled “you see your lives are in my hands convicts”  
Flynn yelled again “Waller!” just then the cubes fell apart as the teams parachutes activated. The team landed with a loud thud in the warehouse district of New York City.  
Flynn looked around sighing before saying “come on we need to get off the streets”   
The next day:  
The squad were on an abandoned warehouse checking their weapons when Flynn spoke up “alright we need to spilt up two of us per objective”  
Spider spat “who put you in charge?”   
Rufus said “trust me just listen to him it’s the only way we are getting out of here.”   
Flynn nodded his thanks before saying “Safe cracker you and clock king are getting the Intel. Spider you’re with me”   
Safe cracker nodded happily before spider simply groaned and said “I work alone”  
Flynn said “like it or not your part of a team now. And if you screw up Waller will blow our heads off no questions.” Spider nodded still disinterested Flynn said “alright let’s do this”

The new Yorker 2 hours later   
Rufus said “police are coming safe cracker!”   
The man replied frantically “I’m uploading the data it needs two minutes”   
The swat team busted into the building clearing it room by room. Rufus watched in vain from the security cameras from outside in the van.  
Eventfully the team busted into the office where the safe cracker was yelling “put your hands in the air!”   
The safe cracker did a second later the upload finished Rufus had the data the officers yelled “on your knees”   
Before the safe cracker could reply a slow steady beep filled the room gaining intensity the safe cracker begin to panic yelling “no no no please no”   
The officers yelled “calm down!” as the beeping increased until with a loud boom his head exploded spraying blood all over the office and the swat team.   
Rufus heard the explosion and the radio static a second later Christopher said coldly “proceed to the Pickup point Clock King”

20 minutes earlier Times Square:  
Flynn said “alright I have the shot”  
Spider simply shook his head “I don’t kill from a distance” before jumping down from there vintage point to attack the reporter   
The reporter saw black spider coming and yelled his bodyguard pulled out a conceled sub machine gun hitting spider several times before Flynn broke the guards wrist shooting him in the face before whipping around to face the reporter   
The man begged “no please don’t”   
Flynn pulled the trigger shooting him dead before going to spider who lay bleeding on the ground Christopher’s voice came over the radio “Dead shot Spider is deadweight leave him”   
The sirens begin to approach and the beeping started from spiders neck who said “Garcia please don’t let her”   
Flynn stopped at hearing his name he turned around pulling off spiders mask to see tears running down the hitman’s eyes “please I know I’ve been a bad team member but please don’t let her blow my head off”  
The beeping grew louder as did spiders begging Flynn sighed grabbed his gun shooting spider in the head saying “he’s dead Waller turn it off”  
Christopher cold voice was heard “a mercy killing Dead shot are you going soft on me”   
Flynn didn’t answer instead escaping the scene.

Belle reave Prison:  
Rufus sat across from Flynn in the cafeteria it was one of the idea’s to increase team unity by having team members eat together and socialize. Neither felt like talking as a news story played in the background of a tragic death of a reporter and the suicide bombing of his office. Officially the deaths are liked to a story the man was working on. Two known criminal’s died and no one was looking into it farther.  
Rufus finally broke the long silence “how can she possibly get away with this?!”  
Flynn sighed “because we are the bad guys no one cares what happens to us and she knows it”  
Rufus broke a smile “well someone cares about what happens to you”   
Flynn rolled his eyes the humor quickly disappearing as the guards arrived to take them back to there cells.  
Solitary confinement:   
Lucy was going mad how long had it been a day? A week a month she had no idea she was alone in the dark the X on the back of her neck a constant reminder that she was disposable. She curled up into a ball and cried.   
Christopher watched on the camera’s hidden in the solitary cell with a smile. She was proud of her work and the good thing just got better. Sure the two convicts dying were a minor inconvenience but in reality she honestly didn’t expect those two to make it anyway. This way no one notices the missing data from the reporter who she mussed was not actually selling the information. But she decided to keep the convicts thinking there the good guys. She pulled up her phone smiling “Agent Whitmore how are our mutual friends?”   
Emma responded “they are well and very pleased with your results”   
Christopher smiled “and the Paris demo?”   
Emma smiled “they are very pleased with your work. Keep it up agent and you will be granted power beyond your imagining”  
Christopher nodded “I look forward to the next time you need my services”   
Christopher hung up the phone and begin to look over the files of other new members of the squad after all Rittenhouse Was paying her very well for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttt plot twist evil Christopher is in good with the evil world spanning Illuminati organization of dicks known as Rittenhouse....ok not that surprising but still thoughts and feedback are always welcome. this chapter pretty much exists because i wanted to write Christopher going full Waller without Wyatt there to stop her. how will our hero's due to stop her and Rittenhouse...can they? (ps those of you paying attention would know about this earlier seeing as before Emma shot Wyatt she said to give Christopher her best but then in the next chapter she was demanding to know who they work for. hmmmmmmmmmmmm OK enough tooting my own horn hopefully you enjoyed and have a good one)


	6. There isn't a Carrot. there never was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy leaves solitary. a member of the squad is released from prison.

Lucy sat alone in the dark in the small enclosed space her breathing was rapid and panicked. She felt the walls closing in on her. She breathes through it trying to stay calm. She could almost feel the cold of the water around the car. She felt herself getting colder. Suddenly the door opened and Wyatt said “oh my god! Lucy! Are you ok?!” Lucy had no idea what to say she felt herself being dragged out of the darkness blinking up at the form of colonial Logan.  
Wyatt said “Lucy breath ok look around there is so much room extended your arms you feel all that empty space?”   
Lucy nodded her breathing slowing she said “Logan?”  
Wyatt nodded “that’s right your fine.” He watched as her hair color begins to return. He was silently thankful “your Doctor Preston not killer frost. You’re not in that car anymore”  
Lucy exhaled nodding saying “thank you Wyatt”  
Wyatt smiled gently “I’m sorry”  
Lucy nodded accepting his apology before asking “so what did I miss?”  
Wyatt chuckled “I’ve only been up for about two weeks. But there have been a few new members. Including the guy they had stand in for you”  
Lucy glanced up annoyed “replaced?!”  
Wyatt laughed “don’t worry Flynn still only has eyes for you” Lucy blushed as Wyatt explained and they walked through the prison “his name is Anthony Bruhl you probably know him as the calculator. Probably the oldest member of the squad…and he’s almost up”   
Lucy glanced at him “up?”  
Wyatt said “when he was recruited he had only ten years left on his sentence…he has been on 9 missions”  
Lucy said “you mean…”  
Wyatt nodded “one more job and he goes home”   
Lucy smiled thinking that if one of them goes free they all may be released soon.  
The pair arrived at Lucy’s cell as Wyatt said “Kick back the other will be happy to see you at lunch”  
Lucy lay back and smiled for the first time since this started she had hope.  
Lunch:  
Lucy’s return was met with loud cheers from the original suicide squad. Who sat at a table scattered around the room were other’s that Lucy did not recognize. Sitting at the table was an older man who smiled at her saying “ah you must be Doctor Preston”   
Lucy said “are you Anthony Bruhl?”  
The man smiled widely “that’s me”  
Lucy sat down smiling widely “congrats!”  
He smiled “thank you. But I’m just happy to have done some good to counter the bad I did so many years ago… I got a letter yesterday Apparently My daughter has agreed to see me after Colonel told her that I have been helping the government” he smiled looking at the picture of the teenager  
Lucy smiled as she watched her team interact all happy the same feeling of hope she felt. Anthony to his credit seemed like a standup guy. Exactly the result most people hoped for from prison. He rarely spoke of his crimes but when he did he spoke with remorse.   
Suddenly multiple guards entered who separated allowing Christopher to step forward the entire went quiet as she inspected every member assembled before saying “Flynn,Preston,Jiya,Bruhl come with me. The rest of you back to your cells”  
The four criminals were escorted outside towards the metal room now equipped with chairs. They let out a sigh of relief when they saw Wyatt waiting for them in the room as they sat down. Christopher began to speak “alright here’s your mission…”

 

Hong Kong:  
“And then my daughter her face covered in frosting said, Daddy are you sure this is chocolate” the squad laughed as they sat in there safe house eating dinner listening to Bruhl story.  
Antony took a bite before saying “hey Wyatt how’s Jessica doing?”  
Wyatt smiled “good… Christopher didn’t send her out without me so it’s been two months of forgetting about this whole mess”  
The team smiled happy for the couple as Jiya said “good you earned it”  
Wyatt smiled but said “thank you really but if anyone has earned their freedom it’s all of you”  
The squad said “hear hear” in unison   
Flynn held up his beer and said “cheers to Anthony Bruhl Free man!”   
Belle reave:  
Anthony smiled as the squad turned to him Wyatt said handed him a package containing civilan clothes shaking his hand saying “ Mr. Bruhl it’s been a privilege”  
Anthony smiled heading up to the squad   
Flynn said shook his hand saying “say hi to your daughter for me”  
Jiya gently hugged him saying “thank you for everything…we will miss you around here   
Lastly he approached Rufus who smiled clapping him on the shoulder “good luck out there. Not everyone is as friendly as us”  
Anthony smiled “when you guys get out look me up “he then shook their hands before walking away.  
A large man said “we will give a ride into town Mr. Bruhl”  
The man escorted Anthony to the car. They drove away from the prison pulling over to the side of the road Anthony asked “what’s going o….” before he could finish his sentence the driver turned around with a gun and shot him twice.   
Christopher watched on the satellites with a smile before turning around to see Wyatt standing in behind her mouth a gape he stuttered out “you killed him?!”  
Christopher waved her hand dismissively “of course I killed him. Did you really think we would let convicted criminal’s leave with classified information?”  
Wyatt blinked “you were never going to let them go were you? What about the carrot and the stick!?”  
Christopher rolled her eyes “a metaphor for the benefit of convicts. In reality there isn’t a carrot…there never was”  
Wyatt balled his hands into fists “I will not be made a liar!”  
Christopher simply stared at him “you will be whatever I need you to be Colonel”  
Wyatt was about to protest when she said “and if you tell any of the convicts… well how is Jessica doing?” she said making her threat clear  
Wyatt sighed “yes Ma’am”   
Christopher smiled “dismissed! I got business to handle” she looked at her files to add another new member of the squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> evvvvilllllll. that's right she is now the worst... the question is what will Wyatt and the squad do about it

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter. suggestions as always are welcome


End file.
